Birthday Surprise
by weirdlittlechica
Summary: This is just a little collection of storys of what would happen if me and a fellow ff writer and best friend got to go inside titans tower alone on her birthday. Please R&R. No flames will be excepted as this is part of a birthday gift. Yes Ill admit some


**Birthday Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans and all other related characters belong to others not myself. I Also do not own chucagonebannanas, but we are best friends and this story involves her. And of course I own myself and the plot. Rhat plot of this there is anyway…. O.k. end disclaimer**

**A/N: This is just a one-shot about the birthday gift I wish I could give my friend in reality, but for now will just have to stick to in fandom's.**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to one of my best friends ever chicagonebannasnas who deserves more of a great present than I could ever truly afford to give her. She has seen me at both my best and my worst and has always been there for whenever I needed a friendly shoulder to cry on or just someone to listen to all my stupid joke, random nature and sometimes even my downright sarcastic sayings. Happy birthday chica. May God Bless you bountifly throughout your life, like He's done for me by our mere friendship**

Happy Birthday

"Come on already let me see!" Chicagonebannanas whined at me

"Not yet o.k. just a little bit further and we'll be there o.k.?"

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago when you led me into the wall." She replied eyes still closed

"Well, that was an accident. Besides were here now." "O.k. and open your eyes." I paused taking the blindfold off her to reveal where we where. Titans Tower.

"OH MY GOSH! This is so awesome!" she cheered excitedly jumping up and down a little.

"Worth the wall?" I asked apolegecly

"Worth the wall." She nodded "But now how do we get in?"

"Don't worry about that I have a key."

"You have a key!"

"Well yeah, its my fic if I wanted to I could make a two ton blue goose come flying in from the sky and landing on Mento Man, where ever he may be."

We both shared a brief grin

"Don't ask right?"

"Right."

"Right."

As we entered the long hallway even I was excited I'd never been here before when all the titans were out, just looking around I wondered at all the mischievous little trouble we could get ourselves into. Ravens room immediately perked to my mind and without even asking I and my friend shared a brief and wicked grin before dashing like mad through the hallways until we reached the door marked Raven. Keep out was what was blaring from it, but did we listen? Nope. We headed right on in to be greeted by darkness and gloom.

"So just how you managed to get them all out of the house for this little end ever of yours?" she asked eyebrow rose as she looked through a trunk

"Oh you know just a few villains here and there a little mass chaos sprinkled over there with just a drop of sunshine added by a few jailbreaks and random annoying playings of continual school house rock songs."

She laughed before screaming "JACKPOT!"

I jumped out of my skin a little as I heard this loud cry

"What'd ya find? What'd ya find?" I asked expectantly after all this was ravens room and any one thing in here no matter how small was bound to be prime.

"Oh nothing just Ravens diary." She held out a dark book with a purple colored center and lock

"We shouldn't." I smiled knowing no matter what we should or shouldn't have done was not even in the question anymore as we tore into Ravens diary like a book so good no one ever expected it. It was we found countless entries of Ravens true feelings for Cyborg a thing we both whole heartidly agreed on and we also found out that Raven has quite a funny side to her.  
We both blew out a long breath at the last page. Deciding to bail and go to another room.Just then we heard a muffled noise coming out of the trunk by the foot of Ravens bed.

"Again we shouldn't…" Yeah Right instantly we were over there only to discover that it had been locked "o.k. we need a key."

"We need a chainsaw." Chica replied

"O.k. After all unconventional is my middle name."

"No its not. I'm a weirdo and proud is."

"Yes it is, but right now were using fake names." I replay as a huge chainsaw appeared out of now where.

Finally busting open the chest we found Malchoir inside.

"Oh great we find the treacherous little book." My friend mumbled

"Yes, I was, but now since you found me I change my evil ways." The physcic book replied with a voice all hushed and stuff.

"Ummm… o.k. given any thought to that giant blue goose squashing this thing?"

"No, but Ive got a better idea."

We left the room as screaming ensued from the trunk

"That was cold."

"Yeah, but after a few more hours with that Barney sing-along tape I think hell be a good little boy." I laughed

Well heres the first chapter will be updating very, very, very soon.

I also do not own Barney I just hate him a lot and figured it be the perfect torture for that fiendish book to listen to all joy and cheer for hours upon hours.HAHAHA (laughs evily)

But seriously folks please read and review Flamers better not be as this is part of friends B-Day gift. Got it?

God Bless.


End file.
